Un ultimo beso
by mi-io
Summary: Kenshin y Kaoru pronto se casaran, pero Kenshin se encuentra en un viaje a la capital, que es lo que encuentra en este péqueño pueblo, quien es esa mujer? ( universo alterno)


mi: nn HOLA de nuevo a todos mis ya conocidos posibles, aunque improbables lectores... bueno, no solo mios, tambien de mi hermana... ¬ ¬U creo, el caso es que aqui les traigo de nuevo una de mis historias, al igual que "otro dia mirando por esta ventana", esta historia no estaba planteada como una historia para Kenshin, pero me he dedicado a adaptarla tan solo para subirla, Y ESO POR QUE MI META ES SUBIR 100 FANFICS BAJO ESTE NICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, si suena imposible, si ya hable demasiado, y si ya se que mis palabrerias no les importan, como sea aqui esta la adaptacion de mi cuento:  
  
Un ultimo beso  
  
Tokaido, un nombre desconocido que hace eco en los oídos del que lo oye, el nombre de un pueblo en algún lugar de Japon del sur, un pueblo lleno de una presencia que infunde tristeza y en algunas ocasiones miedo a quienes llegan a este pueblo; sin duda un lugar que pocos visitan, rodeado de oscuros bosques y calles solitarias, al tiempo que las voces lejanas de niños jugueteando traídas por el viento de algún lugar lejano, hacen junto a muchos pequeños detalles mas, que tenga un aire sombrío que provoca que un escalofrió recorra tu espalda. Los sueños, las pesadillas, en ese lugar se albergan estos, junto a los deseos, las angustias, los temores y los sentimientos de quienes habitan este lugar.  
  
Kenshin un joven que venía en su auto recorriendo esos caminos abandonados ve un letrero, "Camile-2 Km.", decide por un impulso llegar tan solo para hacer una escala en su viaje a la capital, donde le esperaba su prometida Kaoru, este desvio era tan solo para comer algo y tal vez descansar pensando que lo que encontraría, sería la clásica campiña japonesa. Esto tuvo algo de verdad, notaba por la ventanilla las clásicas casas rurales de Japon, pero, por alguna razón el lugar le resultaba diferente, tenía la sensación de que estaba en un lugar desolado, era como si nadie viviera ahí, casi silencio total, no había aves trinando, no había gente conversando, ni siquiera el viento silbaba.   
  
El auto se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda del lugar; la puerta del auto abrió; sus pies tocaron el suelo, esa sensación, una sensación que no podía explicar recorrió su cuerpo, por un instante su corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir agitado, no era miedo, no era dolor, ¿seria alegría?, no, no podía serlo; por un instante se sintió dentro de un sueño, no podía sentir nada mas que a su corazón latir, su mente estaba en blanco, solo veía a su alrededor lentamente, deteniéndose abruptamente clavando su mirada en una figura que lo observaba a lo lejos, la vió fijamente, sin pensar en nada mas, todo en su mente era solo esa figura distante. En ese momento reaccionó, una brisa le molestó en el rostro, no prestó atención a lo sucedido, probablemente necesitaba descansar, eso pensó, después continuó su camino a la tienda.   
  
Salió al cabo de unos minutos cargando una bolsa de comida y con una chuchería en la boca, camino hasta el auto, se detuvo antes de tocar la manija de la puerta, no pudo abrirla, algo le dijo en su mente que no regresara al auto, dió la vuelta y se dijo a si mismo viendo que la noche se acercaba, "será mejor descansar, mejor continuare mañana", caminó de frente, así es como se encontraba vagando en las calles de una lugar desconocido, buscando un lugar para pasar la noche.  
  
Caminaba sin rumbo guiado por el azar, buscando con la vista algún letrero, alguna persona, algo que le pudiera decir a donde ir.   
  
-Espera...- dijo una voz con cierta dificultad y obvio cansancio en su expresión, un susurro traído por el viento a aquel joven que caminaba.  
  
Se detuvo, Kenshin no alcanzó a entender la voz, solo volteó a su izquierda encontrándose frente a una vieja casona, desbastada y descuidada; se acercó hasta ella y tocó la puerta, en ese instante se dió cuenta de lo que hizo y se cuestionaba al respecto sin encontrar razón del porqué tocó la puerta. Unos instantes pasaron hasta que se alcanzaron a oír lentos pasos detrás de la puerta, se abrió dejando ver a un hombre viejo, los años no parecían haberlo tratado bien, la mirada de este hombre se fijó en los confusos ojos de Kenshin, la mirada del anciano mostraba tristeza y una cierta amargura, tal vez resentimiento era lo que realmente quería expresar. Un silencio se mantuvo y puso al joven más y más nervioso ante estos interminables segundos. El silencio fue finalmente roto por aquel señor.  
  
-Ha venido por el cuarto- dijo con una voz ronca  
  
-¿Eh?- fue la tonta y confundida respuesta de Kenshin  
  
-¿Vino por el cuarto?- dijo el hombre ya con cierto enojo en su voz mientras señalaba un letrero que estaba en la ventana.  
  
Kenshin giró su mirada siguiendo la mano al ver el letrero que decía "Cuarto en renta", regreso su mirada para encontrar la del anciano de nuevo.  
  
-¡¡Sí!!, el cuarto.... claro- dijo algo nervioso  
  
El señor volteó y entró diciendo sin ver a su ahora huésped.  
  
-Soy el señor Yukishiro, su cuarto será el que esta al final del pasillo, sígame-termino dirigiéndose hacia una sala llena de muebles antiguos y adornos un tanto tétricos.  
  
Kenshin entró, en ese momento lo invadió de nuevo la sensación, se sentía inquieto de estar en ese lugar, el sitio le traía una cascada de sentimientos que no comprendía, todo, todo en ese lugar traía imágenes a su mente, imágenes que pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, evitando que comprendiera algo de lo que pasaba, se negó a lo que pasaba y sacudiendo su cabeza un poco se desvaneció toda la confusión. De nuevo en sus cabales siguió al señor Yukishiro que ya lo esperaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, discutieron los términos del pago y que Kenshin solo se quedaría una noche.  
  
Sus pasos se oían en la silenciosa casa, se oía cada paso que daba hacia aquella habitación al final del pasillo, al llegar observo con cuidado el lugar, era un cuarto de colores pastel, parecía el cuarto de una joven, había una gran ventana cubierta con una cortina que dejaba pasar la luz del atardecer iluminando la habitación, lleno de figurillas de porcelana y pequeños adornos, era un lugar acogedor, un lugar cálido. Frente a él, aquella ventana llamó su atención, se acercó despacio, abrió un poco la cortina y la luz del atardecer le molestó en los ojos unos momentos, pero luego vió ¿un jardín?, ese lugar que estaba ante sus ojos, algo le atraía de ese lugar, sin pensarlo salió corriendo hacia él, un jardín descuidado, con algunas estatuas cubiertas por enredaderas con una que otra flor silvestre, arbustos, pero lo que llamó su atención era un gran cerezo seco en el centro del patio. Con el sonido de sus pasos apresurados el señor Yukishiro bajó a ver que pasaba, al no encontrar a su inquilino en el interior salió al patio. Al salir lo que encontró fué a Kenshin contemplando una inscripción en aquel cerezo muerto, pareciera que alguien la hubiera tachado no se distinguían las iniciales marcadas en la corteza.  
  
-Ese árbol murió poco después de que mi hermana murió-dijo secamente Yukishiro por los recuerdos que aquel demacrado árbol le traía  
  
-Disculpe-dijo Kenshin al percatarse de que Yukishiro estaba ah  
  
-¡Si! el árbol murió un par de días después que Tomoe-  
  
-¿To... Tomoe?- dijo Kenshin interrumpiendo a Yukishiro ya que sin saber por qué ese nombre hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante, ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza, pero no lo ubicaba , no ubicaba el nombre que le hizo sentir un profundo dolor .  
  
Yukishiro cambió su gesto que hasta ahora había sido serio y amargado por un rostro de sorpresa al ver fijamente al joven por unos momentos y..., no podía, no podía ser, se negaba lo que había visto, el no podría....ser... Ninguno dijo nada mas, ambos se marcharon, Yukishiro confundido y reflexivo, y Kenshin triste, enojado, feliz, no tenia idea de lo que sentía, tan solo se fue.  
  
Recostado en la cama, el joven confundido trataba de descifrar el por que ese nombre hacia eco en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que torturaba a su corazón, sabía que algo había, había algo en ese nombre como para que provocara esa reacción. Cansado y un tanto somnoliento dio la vuelta en la cama viendo hacia la ventana, sus ojos encontraron una mirada triste y suplicante proveniente de una silueta femenina que lo miraba tratando de esconderse en la ventana, talló sus ojos apresuradamente, desapareció, ya no estaba, corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron hacia aquel jardín, no había nadie, lo único en aquel lugar eran él y aquel árbol, se acercó, lo miró con detenimiento, rozó con la punta de sus dedos la escritura en el árbol, se alejó, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, que sucedía, no podía comprender nada, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos se sentó en una banca frente el cerezo.   
  
-Regresaste- se oyó un murmullo que no comprendió bien  
  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Que es lo que sucede? - dijo con impotencia y algo de miedo  
  
-Regresaste- dijo de nuevo la voz ahora mas alto  
  
-Es suficiente-dijo entre dientes- ¿por qué haces todo esto?-dijo ya gritando  
  
Con el miedo y frustración reflejados en su mirada, aún contemplando aquel árbol se alejó y sintió el frió del ambiente, ante esto de repente sintió dos brazos rodearlo por la espalda, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco aunque no había nadie cerca de él.  
  
-Espera, por favor no te vayas de nuevo- dijo la voz débilmente y al borde del llanto  
  
-¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo el joven con una voz casi rota en pánico que trataba de reprimir  
  
-Dilo, dilo por favor- dijo la voz nuevamente-Tan solo ¡Dilo!- diciendo esto ya en un grito desesperado.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin se nublaron, no estaba consiente, de nuevo su mente estaba en blanco, las palabras salían de su boca sin que el las controlara.  
  
-¡He regresado!- dijo Kenshin sin expresión alguna  
  
En ese instante, de la inscripción del árbol, una luz, una luz se vió de aquellos trazos remarcándolos, el viento sopló fuertemente, las hojas secas del jardín se arremolinaron frente al joven que solo se limitaba a mirar, de estas que se agruparon en el viento se materializó una joven, una joven de cabellera negra muy larga, de piel muy blanca y que llevaba un vestido claro bastante largo, de sus ojos surgían lágrimas como ríos abriéndose paso a través de su rostro que guardaba una expresión de alivio y algo de tristeza. Esta corrió hacia el joven que no reaccionaba, lo abrazó.  
  
-Tan solo dilo, por favor, tan solo dilo!!!-dijo la joven con una voz casi histérica mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho del joven  
  
-No me iría, no me iría sin un ultimo beso-dijo el joven todavía sin que ninguna expresión tomara su rostro, pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin emoción alguna-Sabes que cumplo mis promesas-  
  
La joven sonrió amargamente, sus lágrimas mojaban la ropa del chico que abrazaba, se separó unos centímetros de él, se acerco lentamente y besó tiernamente la mejilla del joven que despertó de su trance después de esto. Ella se alejó dando pasos hacia atrás mirándolo con una expresión de alegría y tristeza mezcladas, sabía que era su último encuentro.   
  
-Esperé, esperé tanto como pude...- dejó de hablar unos instantes y se dió la vuelta- Sabía que cumplirías- dijo como una despedida sin mirar al joven que la miraba incrédulo.-Hasta siempre- el viento sopló fuertemente y su cuerpo desapareció convirtiéndose en pequeñas hojas arrastradas por el viento.  
  
-¡No!- dijo entre dientes Kenshin sin creer en las palabras de la joven, cayendo de rodillas.  
  
Alguien se acercó caminando al joven que seguía en el suelo, era el señor Yukishiro había visto todo desde su ventana. Se acercó y miró con una mirada llena de melancolía.  
  
-Desde hace tanto, tanto que esperó, solo se aferraba a seguir existiendo para cumplir su promesa-dijo Yukishiro de manera conmovedora- ese día marcaron sus iniciales- dijo mientras tocaba la corteza marcada del árbol- el árbol murió con ella, en este lugar... ¡en este lugar el dolor es lo único que ha prevalecido!!, ella te esperó Shinta, solo vivió por eso, no tuve valor de decirle que tu... dejaste este mundo aquel día. Solo pude dejar que se aferrara en su promesa, solo por eso soportó.- concluyó su oración estallando en un llanto mudo, un llanto apagado que había almacenado en su corazón desde aquel día, el día en que ella murió.  
  
Ninguno hablo de nuevo, Kenshin solo observaba al señor Yukishiro sin comprender, sin saber que decir, así que simplemente se fué, no quiso mirar atrás, la duda lo consumía. Se marcho de ese pueblo de ilusiones rotas, de sueños destrozados, de corazones dolidos, de amantes perdidos en el tiempo y en el sufrimiento que la realidad nos trae. Se fué, se fué para no volver a ver, no volver siquiera a pensar en el sitio que alguna vez fué el lugar que lo vió nacer, lo vió soñar, lo vió crecer, donde encontró el amor y también donde... donde dejó este mundo... por primera vez.   
  
Fin  
  
mi: WOITELAS!!!!!!! que tal??? nn espero que les haya agradado, por cierto, no tengo idea de si existe un pueblo llamado Tokaido, creo que lo he oido en algun lugar, pero no lo se... creo que se oye algo tonto, lo que pasa es que n la historia original el pueblo se llamaba Camile( se pronuncia camil) y obiamente los personajes eran otros, nñU pero la verdead tan solo cambie los nombres, no batalle para adaptar la historia ya que encajaba perfectamente, sin mas habladurias me despido! nn ADIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
made it by: mi!!! jajajaja .. 


End file.
